Nowhere to Run
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: A dream, one that everyone wants. Full of love, light, happiness, and its fair share of darkness. For Ulquiorra that's exactly what his world is, a dream. Summary inside. PLEASE read and review! IchigoXUquiorra little OC on Ulquiorra
1. Start of a Long Ending

Ok. So here is my first Bleach fan fiction. I toke me some time but I'm very happy with how the first chapter ended. I put aside my other works so i could make this idea into a chapter and post it. Hope you like the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kudo. But I wouldn't mind having Ulquiorra!!  
Anime/Manga: Bleach  
FF Writer: Ghost of the Darkness (ME!)  
Pairing: Ichigo X Ulquiorra (Little OC on Ulquiorra, but not much.)

_**Yaoi!!**_

**Summary:** A dream, one that everyone wants. Full of love, light, happness, and its fair share of darkness. For Ulquiorra that's exactly what his world is, a dream. His brother, his crush, his friends, a way only someone in a fairy tale could possibly live. But when a tragic past comes back to haunt Ulquiorra, his sweet dream turns into a all out nightmare. Changing his world from calm and loving to dark and deadly, bringing back all Ulquiorra's tragides to start a new play on the stage, well braking him in the process.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**Loud or Important  
**_Past or Different Place_

* * *

**Nowhere to Run**

Chapter 1 - The Start of a Long Ending

* * *

**/-/ Monday, July, 24 2000 /-/  
~Ulquiorra Schiffer * Age 8 ~**

_Aizen rolled up the whip he had been using and placed it on the small table, in the little room. He looked back at the limp form of the boy he had just been beating. Aizen walked back over to the child and grabbed him by the jaw, hard enough to bruise. "What a worthless Doll. If you show no emotions, Ulquiorra, this won't be fun for either of us."_

_Ulquiorra challenged Aizen's comment with a glare of his own. Earning him a hard, back handed slap across the face. "Being stubborn will get you nowhere." Aizen leaned forward and licked up the trail of blood that started running from the corner of Ulquiorra's mouth. He tightened his grip on Ulquiorra's jaw, making him look him in the eyes. In a stern voice he said, "Listen here, Doll. Remember. You belong to me and no one else. You can't escape and even if you did I'd find you. I always get my way." Aizen let go of Ulquiorra and stood up, leaving the boys broken body spread out on the ground, bleeding._

_

* * *

_

**_/-/ Saturday, May 4, 2002 /-/  
~ Ulquiorra Schiffer * Age 10 ~_**

_*Click-Click*_

_"You're under arrest, for confirmed kidnapping, torture, abuse, rape, and suspicion of murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you."_

_Aizen willingly let himself be cuffed and lead to a police car. Only turning back when another officer carried out a small child, that was showing no emotiond at all. "Don't worry, my little Doll, Ulquiorra. I'll be back to claim you. It's just a matter of time."_

_

* * *

_

**/-/ Monday, January 29, 2007 /-/  
- Present -  
~ Ulquiorra Schiffer * Age 15 ~**

Ulquiorra shot up from his sleep. His hair matted to his head, from the cold sweat he found himself in. He searched the room frantically, breathing a sigh of relief when he found it was his room he had fallen asleep in. He toke another sweep of the room before pulling his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and rested his forehead against his knees.

A knock sounded at his door before it was flung open. "Yo, Ulquiorra! Get up! Ya' got, like an hour till school!" In the doorway stood a taller, older teen, with teal hair, and a scowl. The guy in the doorway was waiting to be told to leave or be hit, until he noticed Ulquiorra was bent over himself, hair matted to his face, and hands slightly shaking.

The teal haired teens face softened as he moved into the room. He slid down onto the floor, back against the bed, legs and arms crossed. "Another dream or memories?"

"None of your business, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, not bothering to look at the idiot by his bed.

Grimmjow snorted, "For a guy who can kick the asses of a group of gang members, that are holding guns to your head, well you show no emotions, ya' sure have some fucked up mood swings." Grimmjow stood up and stretched before looking back to Ulquiorra. "Anyways, you've got less than an hour before we're heading to school."

Ulquiorra turned his head so he was looking up at Grimmjow, confusion etched onto his face. "Grimmjow, are you ok? You're not sick are you?" Ulquiorra shifted so he could move his hand onto Grimmjow's forehead, to check for a fever.

Grimmjow slapped the hand away, "What the hell?!"

Ulquiorra cradled his hand in the other, rubbing it as if it hurt, then he pouted, "I was just trying to make sure my _onii-san _wasn't sick." Ulquiorra said in a teasing tone.

"Oh great. Back to fooling around, changing subjects and showing emotions." Grimmjow turned serious, "Listen, Ulquiorra. I've watched over you snce ya went ta that awful orphanage, I'm even the one who made sure you could get out early, hell I'm practically your brother. And I've lived with ya long enough ta know when ya trying to cover something up."

Grimmjow sighed and turned to the door, "I could care less if you chose ta tell me, but just know I'm here for your sorry ass." Grimmjow turned back to stare at Ulquiorra's now emotionless face. "Now get ready! I'm not gonna be late for my first day at a new school because of you! Think of all the people I could be beating the shit out of!"

"Hai, hai." Ulquiorra said, as he climbed out of bed to get ready. With that, Grimmjow left, shutting the door behind himself. Ulquiorra grabbed his new school uniform and moved to the bathroom. He sat his cloths on the counter and turned on the shower, only stopping to look at himself in the mirror. He traced down the lines of green that ran down from both eyes, down his cheek bones, stopping just before his neck.

"He who cries," He stared at his reflection for a minute, "Yeah, right."

* * *

**/-/ Monday, January 29, 2007 /-/  
- School -  
~ Ulquiorra Schiffer * Class ~**

Ulquiorra stood in front of the class, well the teacher introduced him. He was 15 well Grimmjow was 17, so they were in separate classes, let alone grades. Making Ulquiorra truly uneasy. All the stares from the other students, the whispers about him he could already hear.

Ulquiorra was assigned a seat next to the window, which he eagerly toke, but didn't show it. Ulquiorra sat through class just staring out the window. He never understood the human race. That's what made him the misfit of the bunch, not that he cared. He really did rely on Grimmjow to much, even more then Grimmjow knew. With how many fights Grimmjow got in over him and how many he got in normally, it was no wonder they moved so often.

"Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra was brought back to the world when a hand slammed down onto his desk. He turned away from the window and looked at the hand in mild confusion. After a minute Ulquiorra's eyes traveled up the hand, over the wrist, up the arm, across the shoulder, up the neck, and landed on the face of a very annoyed Grimmjow.

"What?" Ulquiorra said back, only letting on a little of the annoyance in his voice.

"What do ya mean, 'what'?! I've been calling your name for at least 5 minutes! And I doubt you've been paying attention in class because it's lunch now!"

"Really? What's for lunch?" Ulquiorra asked, showing little curiosity, but to Grimmjow it was like when a child wanted to know what a surprise was.

Grimmjow sighed before mumbling, "Child." He then pulled out two bentos and sat them on Ulquiorra's desk, as he proceeded to sit backwards in the seat in front of Ulquiorra.

They both sat there in silence for a while, enjoying their lunches, when a orange haired girl came up to them, "Um . . . . . . . do you mind if I . . . . . . um uh sit with you?"

"Yo! Chick! Stop mumbling! Do what ever the hell you want!" Grimmjow snapped, getting annoyed from the senseless stuttering.

The girl smiled brightly, as she happily pulled up a chair, a little to happily in Ulquiorra's opinion. "I'm Orihime Inoue!" She announce, pulling out her own bento. She turned back to Ulquiorra, "You're new in my class right? I'm sorry, I don't remember your name. Sometimes I just zone out. Tatsuki-chan says it's a bad thing, but I can't help it. Oh! If you're new you should meet-"

"Girl!" Grimmjow yelled, making Orihime stop in the middle of her sentence to look at him. "Your freaking me out and I'm pretty sure you can't confuse Ulquiorra more than you just have!"

Orihime looked at Grimmjow for a minute before turning to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had a deep confused look on his face, and his brows frowned, showing his annoyance. Orihime's eyes widened as she acknowledged what she just did.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, rubbing the back of her head. "So what's your names?"

Ulquiorra's confusion left as his emotionless mask came back,as he resumed eating his bento,"He's Ulquiorra Schiffer and I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, his brother." Grimmjow said as he started to eat again.

Orihime looked at the two boys for a while taking in every detail, before she was cut off by Grimmjow again, "What the hell ya looking at?!"

Orihime jumped slightly at the tone before looking back at Ulquiorra, then Grimmjow. "How are you two brothers? You have different last names, and look nothing alike."

This made Ulquiorra stop what he was doing for a second, before he resumed eating. But he wasn't fast enough to catch his slip up, because Grimmjow saw it. He sighed and turned to Orihime with a scowl, "Yo, chick. If ya got a problem with us, back off. We don't need your shit."

Orihime looked at Grimmjow before she looked like she spaced out. She was spacing out for about 5 minutes as she finally blinked and shock her head. She looked up to see, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra staring at her. "Ah ha ha ha, . . . . Um sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just thinking that maybe one of you two were taken when you were kids and replaced by an alien!"

The rest of the school day went like this. Of course Grimmjow had to go back to class, though, leaving Ulquiorra with Orihime. 'This school is going to be interesting.' Ulquiorra thought as Orihime went on about some Ichigo Kurosaki.

**_Fin . . . . ?_**

* * *

So there is my first chapter of my first Bleach story. Man was it a bitch to write and type. It looks like a lot less story, when typed. I mean this chapter was like 7 pages. Oh well hope you enjoyed!

**Please review! I get lonely when no one tells me how they liked my story or what i need to improve on! I mean how am I supposes to fuel my self-center-ness? **

-Ghost of the Darkness


	2. Day Dream

Ok, so here is the second chapter! Yeah! The fastest I've ever got chapters up! Although chapter 3 may take some tme since I haven't finished it yet and I have other storys to type up, too! Anyways hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kudo. But I wouldn't mind having Ulquiorra!!  
Anime/Manga: Bleach  
FF Writer: Ghost of the Darkness (ME!)  
Pairing: Ichigo X Ulquiorra (Little OC on Ulquiorra, but not much.)

_**Shounen-ai - Yaoi!!**_

**Summary:**A dream, one that everyone wants. Full of love, light, happiness, and its fair share of darkness. For Ulquiorra that's exactly what his world is, a dream. His brother, his crush, his friends, a way only someone in a fairy tale could possibly live. But when a tragic past comes back to haunt Ulquiorra, his sweet dream turns into a all out nightmare. Changing his world from calm and loving to dark and deadly, bringing back all Ulquiorra's tragides to start a new play on the stage, well braking him in the process.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**Loud or Important  
**_Past or Different Place_

* * *

**_Nowhere to Run_**

_Chapter 1 - Day Dream_

_

* * *

_

**/-/ Tuesday, January 30, 2007 /-/  
- Class -  
~ Ichigo Kurosaki * Age 15 ~**

'Oh~ I hate school hours, so much.' Ichigo thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. He sat in class, not listening to a single thing Ochi-Sensei was teaching, or saying., or dismissing, or . . . . whatever.

"Yo, Ichigo." Ichigo looked up from his desk to see Tatsuki, a childhood friend, standing over him. She leaned in closer to his face before straightening up again, "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled, straightening up in his seat, rubbing hi eyes, and looking around. "Hey, where's Orihime?"

"Hmmm . . . " Tatsuki looked around, then back at Ichigo. "Probably with the new kid."

"We have a new kid?"

"Yeah. His names . . . . Ulquiorra Schiffer or something. He was the one in the back by the window." Tatsuki pointed to Ulquiorra's seat.

"So why is Orihime with him?"

"Well, you know how Orihime- " Tatsuki was cut off by the very person they were talking about. Orihime came up and hugged Tatsuki from behind, before turning to her desk and grabbing her, normally large, bento. She turned back, "Tatsuki-chan, you have to come eat with us! Oh~ You too, Kurosaki-kun!"

"With us as in?" Ichigo asked but before he could get an answer, him and Tatsuki were being dragged out of the classroom door and through the school.

'He~ for an energetic teen girl, Orihime sure is strong.' Ichigo thought as he let himself be dragged.

* * *

**/-/ Tuesday, January 30, 2007 /-/  
-Roof Top-  
~ Ichigo Kurosaki~**

'Wow.' Ichigo thought as he looked over Grimmjow, noticing his bright, teal hair, and scowl. 'You don't see that everyday.' Grimmjow was . . . . odd, but what really caught Ichigo's eyes wasn't Grimmjow, it was the teen next to him. He was sitting with one knee up to his chest, the other leg stretched out, his slick black hair blowing slightly in the wind, back against the fence, and green tear lines, falling down each cheek, from intense green eyes.

"Grimmjow-san, Ulquiorra-sama! Look who I've found! Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime pulled Tatsuki and Ichigo over to the blue haired one first, "This is Grimmjow-san, that one is Ulquiorra-sama!" Orihime said, pointing over to the black haired teen, who only stared back blankly.

"Orihime, why did you put -san at the end of Grimmjow, but -sama after Ulquiorra?" Tatsuki asked, looking over Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's forms.

Orihimethought for a minute, before it dawned on her, "Well, I thought Ulquiorra-sama looked like royalty from a fairy tale! You know the ones with the tragic past, were the young prince goes missing, and there's a evil, bad, mean guy! But in the end everything is happly ever after!!" Orihime anounced, with teary eyes. Tatsuki sighed and sat Orihime down, well trying to talk her out of her fantasy.

Well Tatsuki. . . Helped Orihime, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, a smirk on his face. "What cha' smirking at, jackass?!" Grimmjow finally snapped at Ichigo, after about a minute of staring.

Ichigo's smirk widened when ha found out how easy it was to piss Grimmjow off. "Oh, nothing. Dear Grimmy~"

That totally pissed Grimmjow off, making him jump up from his seat and stare down at Ichigo, "Grimmy!? What the hell is that?!"

Ichigo was fully ready to answer, but was cut short by Ulquiorra. "A pet name, I think."

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra, jaws dropped, 'Wow, nice voice.' Ichigo thought looking over Ulquiorra a third time. 'If you think about it, he looks really feminine, too. . . . Wait!! What the hell!?! Where did that come from???'

Well on the other hand, Grimmjow was pissed and confused. "What?!" He shouted, fully ready to jump Ulquiorra.

Sigh~ "Pet. Name." Ulquiorra replied slowly, as if Grimmjow was an idiot. Which made Ichigo laugh, 'Who knew, someone could have such an interesting personality.'

The comment and tone of the comment was annoying enough. But the laughing pushed Grimmjow over the edge. "I know what you said!!! I meant, what do you mean?!"

Ulquiorra thought for a minute, tilting his head to the side. Making both Grimmjow and Ichigo think that he looked supper childish and cute that way, although neither would know they were thinking the same thing. "Well like," Ulquiorra pointed at Grimmjow, "Blueberry and," then pointed at Ichigo, "Strawberry."

*twitch - twitch*

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo, were ready to pounce on Ulquiorra when the roofs door was flung open. Followed by Chizka, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad. Chizka instantly went to grope Orihime, getting her a kick in the stomach from Tatsuki. Well Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad went to talk with Ichigo.

"Ichigooooooo~~~ How could you?!" Keigo yelled, being his overly dramatic self.

"What's he talking about?" Ichigo asked Mizuior, not paying attention to his weird, dramatic friend.

"You missed lunch with us, he's just being his usual annoying self." Mizuiro said, shrugging. Then noticing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, he put on his polite face and bowed, "Hello, I'm Mizuiro Kejima, nice to meet you."

"Hm... Sorry, sorry. Forgot about the introductions." Ichigo said, pointing over to Keigo, and Chad. ""The overly dramatic one there is Keigo, and the tall, big one is Sado but he likes to be called Chad. On the other hand this scowling blueberry, as Ulquiorra pointed out, is Grimmjow, well the black bird over there is Ulquiorra."

Mizuiro bowed and said another hello, Keigo didn't even notice, Chad nodded in notification, Grimmjow gave a two finger wave, and Ulquiorra nodded like Chad.

"Ichigo!! Why?! Why?! How could you not eat with us?!" Keigo screamed, grabbing Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and shaking him. Since this was a normal thing, Ichigo did what he normally would, hit Keigo, hard enough to send him flying.

At this point Grimmjow stood and walked over to Ulquiorra, offering a hand, "Well, not that being around so many idiots isn't fun, I don't think I should expose Ulquiorra to it more then necessary."

Ulquiorra toke Grimmjo's hand and was pulled up. He tapped his foot to get the dirt off before dusting the rest of his clothes off. From the sudden movement and new voices, Keigo looked up.

Keigo scrunched his face when he looked at Grimmjow. But as he saw Ulquiorra, he jumped up with stars in his eyes, "Ichigo!! You've been holding out on us!!" Keigo Shouted, as he ran towards Ulquiorra, who he thought was a girl, with open arms.

Sadly for Keigo, he never got to touch Ulquiorra, because he was meet with a pissed Grimmjow and a not to happy Ichigo. Grimmjow kneed Keigo in the stomach well Ichigo kicked Keigo in the head, hard enough to send him flying into the roof top's fence.

"Don't touch **him**." Both Ichigo and Grimmjow said in unison.

Grimmjow decided that the one command wasn't enough as he squatted in front of Keigo and grabbed his collar. In a low, deadly voice he said, :Dare touch him or even get in 5 feet of him ever again, I swear your body will never be found and no one will ever know what happened."

Grimmjow was brought back from his treat when he heard the roof's door being pulled open. Ulquiorra was heading down the steps as Grimmjow sttod and headed after him, "Yo! Ulquiorra, wait up!"

Once the two were gone, Ichigo smirked and said, "I like them." He then chuckled when he saw Keigo and Mizuiro cringe and inch away, well Chad nodded.

* * *

_**Fin . . . . . . ???**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!!! I can't wait to see what you guys say about this one!!! Please any comments will be used to make the next chapter more enjoyable!!! Till next time~ Please review!!!

- Ghost of the Darkness

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
